Tasty Love
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Love is it tasty?" Send on a mission to end the life of a powerful Emperor, Naruto Uzumaki will find his mission isn't easy as he thought. And soon will himself with a beautiful Princess who has the taste for him. Naruto X Mileena, Lemon, oneshot fic


**I don't own the Naruto series or the Mortal Kombat**

**Tasty Love**

Love is it tasty is it sweet and yummy as many would say? Some loves aren't as sweet as they say but some time they are. But this one Ninja will be the one to put this to the test.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki a young twenty-seven year old ninja. His rank level was Jounin now, been about almost six years since he become a Jounin. His village of Konoha wasn't in the best shape as it used to be.

Danzo has been the Sixth Hokage over for ten years. Tsunade the fifth Hokage never woken from her coma she was still alive but she never woken since Naruto's return from defeating Pain. Konoha became a former shadow of its self its ninjas became more serious, Chunin exams were more dangerous and Konoha at times were losing its allies bit by bit.

Naruto being a Konoha Leaf Ninja couldn't leave Konoha even if he wanted too. He couldn't leave Tsunade in this place long as Danzo was Sixth Hokage; Naruto became one of Danzo's higher hit Assassins.

Danzo's attempt to control Naruto and the nine tails wasn't a good idea, there was many ninjas lost their lives due to they try to control Naruto. Naruto made sure he wasn't their toy he wasn't the elders of Konoha little play thing he was a human being a leaf ninja he wasn't their tool.

The only reason why he take orders from them was the fact Tsunade hasn't awaken yet and leaf were in a mix of trouble and his village needed him his village needed him not the elders.

All he can do is work for elders until Tsunade will awaken soon. Naruto had friends in Konoha they knew Naruto grew tired of the elders. Naruto's plan was that he would take Tsunade somewhere safe where she can recover and finally awaken from her coma.

Today's Mission would be a test of Naruto's Loyal.

Kakashi Hatake was the man who gives Naruto his mission that was from the elders. Naruto said he didn't want to see or hear from the elders. So Kakashi always be the one to tell him what to do and what the mission is about. Kakashi handed over a scroll for Naruto's next mission "Alright Naruto here's your next mission from the Sixth Hokage." Naruto open the scroll and read the scroll information about his new mission which bothered him a little bit "Your mission to kill an Emperor by the name of Shao Kahn."

"I never heard of this guy? Where is this Outworld place anyway? How am I suppose to assassin this guy if I don't know where he is?" Naruto's wild behavior Kakashi couldn't blame him even Hatake never heard of this place and this Emperor.

"Go to Konoha Forest the scroll said there should be a cave where the path way that lends to it goes. From there you should find Outworld and from there the easy should be easy for you Naruto, this is A-rank mission so be careful Naruto." Hatake explained to his young former student as Naruto smirk at his former teacher "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Naruto had to upgrade his outfit since becoming a Jounin dressed in orange-garbed ninja-like uniform with dark orange palette swap along with a ninjas mask to compete his look hiding his identity from enemy ninjas.

"Take care of Baa-chan while I'm away." Kakashi nod his head as Naruto took off leaving the village hidden in the leaves in a rush to find this Outworld wherever it was. Naruto wasn't sure what this mission was about and why he wanted only him to kill this Shao Kahn guy whoever he was.

It didn't take Naruto long to find the cave that Kakashi spoke, Naruto enter the cave and found the cave was a cavern the cavern wasn't as long as Naruto thought it would be. The Uzumaki journey through the cavern and found a small chamber.

Naruto stop when he felt a strange flow of chakra flowing through the air in the area he was in, there such strange chakra uneven feeling was going on here. But it was standing in front of him he just couldn't see it.

Naruto took one step forward and surprise there rip open before the ninja a portal open consuming him sucking him away from his world taking him into the other.

Hours later the Uzumaki woke up slowly rising up he shook his head "Ugh what the hell was all that about?" Naruto found himself in a whole entirely new world. The skies were colored purple lighting strike more than twice.

Naruto was on the edge of a cliff as he glaze upon where he was "This must be Outworld." He said to himself he knew Kakashi wasn't going to believe him even if he shown him this place. Naruto journey his way to a near village he saw down below from the cliffs.

**Unknown Village:**

Once Naruto enter the village that was below the cliffs, the people of the village looked poor and were afraid as when Naruto arrived at the village they look sacred when he came. Nobody dare to look Naruto straight in the eyes.

Their behavior was starting to piss him off so he grab a nearby old man "Hey what's wrong with you all? Why are you acting so afraid of me?" the old man saw in it Naruto's eyes his eyes were eyes of a killer but his eyes had shown his not a murderer.

"You're not _his _enforcers? Oh thank the elder gods." The old man said.

The ninja in dark orange and black asked "What do you mean by _his _enforcers?" Naruto let the old man out of his grip as the old man walked to his house and told Naruto to come in. Once inside his home the old man sat down in a chair and spoke to the assassin.

"You must be new around these parks. Alright then now listen up sonny. You're in his highest the great and powerful Shao Kahn he is the Emperor of Outworld." The name Shao Kahn came to Naruto's ears as that was the name of the great on his hit list.

"Shao Kahn that's the name of the guy I'm looking for." Naruto smiled behind his face mask so far he was making progress on this mission as but the old man would have to disagree with the ninja "Another foolish assassin to try and claim the Emperor's life I take it?"

"Another?"

"Yes there has been many like you tried to end his life but many failed none of them has ever successes. If I were you sonny I would turn and head back where you came from. There no need for another life to be lost to him." The old man told as he hoped the ninja would listen to him. But didn't care if this guy was unstoppable he met many that said they were unstoppable and they fell to Naruto's strength.

"But I know your saying you can take him. His palace is beyond the living forest beware of the Emperor's assassins in the palace. And beware of the living forest." With that said and done Naruto left the village heading off to where the old man told the living forest.

**The Living Forest:**

The living forest where many warriors have met their end the tress of the forest have the faces of those who have dead. The tree feed on the blood of those who have died from their roots. Shao Kahn does not dare to send his forces into the living forest as many have lost their lives.

Naruto journey through the living forest, being very careful he was. Naruto heard funny and very strange noising in the background follow by the sound of screams. Naruto didn't want to waste time here and that he didn't waste.

Naruto rush through the living forest and at the end of the forest Naruto found himself at area there was three path roads up ahead of him each path lend to another place. Naruto used the middle path and found Shao Kahn's Palace.

A huge looking castle-like it was with a face on top of the roof of the palace/castle. Now the only problem is how Naruto could enter without being caught seeing there were guards in the front entrance of the palace.

Then it came to him as Naruto saw carrying a large carriage coming by Naruto quickly ran over to it side underneath it as it moved toward the palace.

**Shao Kahn's Palace:**

Once the carriage was inside the palace Naruto waited for an opening Naruto saw this opening when the carriage was nearby a shadow corner.

Naruto took his chance and roll into the shadow corner. Once in the shadow Naruto had time to think to himself _'Alright Naruto you made it so far, now you just need to find where the Emperor is. His bedroom he should be in his bedroom that is the best place to find him.'_

Using the shadow of the corners of the palace Naruto avoided the guards. There were over hundreds of them throughout the palace which was a big bother to Naruto's plan. Naruto found a hallway that was empty although it was empty Naruto still had his guard up ready for anyone or anything that comes his way.

Naruto felt something wasn't right he felt there was something strange about this hallway. Naruto stopped at a large door twice his size Naruto held his head against the door to hear what on the other side of the door.

But the sound of someone coming Naruto jumped high hugging a pillar as the door open it was only one guard who just came out from the door. Naruto jumped down on the guard he held his kunai against the guard's throat "Hi there I need some information. I hope you have some information that is very useful or else you're dead. Now tell me where is your boss is?"

The guard took Naruto what he needed to know, Shao Kahn's where was at the time. With the information he had Naruto bash the guard knocking him out. Naruto took the guard's body and hide it the shadow of the corner.

Shao Kahn's location was on top of the palace he was heavily guarded from what the guard told him. Naruto would have to be very careful if the place would be heavily guarded. Naruto sneaked around the palace carefully at his best making his way up the palace stairs "Do these stairs end?" he asked himself.

**Top of Shao Kahn's Palace:**

Naruto made his way to the top of the palace once on the top floor of the palace. Naruto peek around the corner to see two guards were guarding a door Naruto wasn't sure if this was Shao Kahn's room or not but seeing how serious this guards were these guards were different they had more armor on their bodies equip with large longer spear.

Naruto was thinking of a way to get the guards attention but what could it be? Naruto look down at the ground he picked up a small rock and toss it far over the guards and hit the corner on the other side. The sound of the rock hitting the wall didn't get the guards attention.

Naruto cursed under his breath he picked up another rock and toss a rock on the other side again but this time Naruto hand-sign "Transformation." He whispered. As the small rock he tossed transform into a mere copy of himself. The copy hugged the wall and knock against it to get the guards attentions the guards went off to find who was making that noise. While the guards were gone from their post Naruto enter the room who believes belongs to Shao Kahn.

The room was large and beautifully colored crimson red walls in front of Naruto was large Queen Size bed it was royal-looking bed it was colored light pink mix. With red colored bed sheets with red covers an odd taste for an Emperor Naruto thought.

Naruto took out his kunai ready to end the Emperor's life here and now as Naruto came over to the right side of the bed ready to impale the Emperor in the throat but only to be surprised who was in the bed and it was no man.

It was a woman a very beautiful woman with long but short black colored hair that stop at her neck. She wore a veil to cover her face only her eyes were expose. Wearing a royal robe she slept in although she was sleeping peacefully in her bed this was a really bad mission for Naruto he screw up big time.

The guards had returned to their post guarding the doors leaving Naruto trap in the bedroom of a princess. Naruto went over at the door seeing the two doors, Naruto saw a desk near the princess's bed which had a mirror. He sat down in the chair he looked to see the mirror was cracked someone hit it pretty damn hard.

As he whispered to himself "Damn it alright Naruto you mess up big time. Alright the mission isn't done not yet I hadn't been capture yet." Unknowing to Naruto, his whisper was heard by the sleeping princess, the princess's eyes shot open her eye color was orange colored.

The princess slowly rise up from her bed to see Naruto's back as the ninja was talking to himself underneath her pillow she took her weapon her sai "Wait I could make a noise to get the guards attention again and while their away I can escape and try to find the right room."

After nodding his head to his plan the once sleeping princess now awaken held her sai against Naruto's throat which surprised the leaf ninja assassin "Shit." He said. The princess could have easily kill him right there but she didn't "Don't move." She told him.

Doing as he was told, the princess place her left hand on Naruto's chest feeling him while her left hand as she felt the scroll that was hidden away underneath his clothed "Hand it over." She said. Naruto took the scroll from underneath his armor.

With the scroll taken from him, Naruto saw this opening moment to counterattack and knock out the princess his plans were. Naruto slash his kunai at the princess only to miss as the princess quickly back away she launch her sai at Naruto's right shoulder. The princess round house kicked Naruto in the face as he landed on the ground near her bed.

On his back Naruto tried to get up the princess launch another at Naruto but this time hitting his left shoulder pinning him down to the floor. The princess looked at the scroll reading Naruto's mission of the reason what brought him here.

The princess took the scroll aside as it made a loud noise which got the guards attention "Is there something wrong princess Mileena we heard a noise!" one of the guards asked her. As the Princess who easily took down Naruto could have easily ratted him out to the guards but she said "No I'm fine please return to your pose your services is no longer required." The guards left their post leaving the area as the sound of the guards leaving was heard.

Princess Mileena looked down at the foolish assassin deciding what to do with him? She can easily called the guards back but where's the fun in that it been a long time she since an assassin sneaked into her room by mistake.

Mileena looked down at Naruto's crystal blue eyes she found them to be very lovely and cute. Mileena went over to Naruto lending down toward "Foolish you are coming here by yourself. Another would-be assassin coming to end father's life. Before I call the guards I have decided to play with you." A cute giggle came from her, in the back of Naruto's mind _'What does she mean she'll play with me?'_

Mileena sat down on Naruto's stomach as their eyes met. Mileena place her hands on Naruto's chest seeing a please look in her eyes giving Naruto what she mean by she wanted to play with him. Naruto swallow his spit _'Oh crap well I better do as she said or I'm done for.'_

Mileena removed her royal robe to expose her beautiful body to Naruto underneath the royal robe. Mileena wore a very revealing pinked nightgown see-through it was as well. Mileena's body was simply a body to die for a sexy body Naruto never seen before she was beauty to his eyes.

Mileena's breasts were large perfectly round shape her cup-size was unknown to Naruto, her stomach was perfectly flat her hips were at perfect length her thighs were lovely as well. Naruto wondered what was behind her veil what her face looked like did it equal to the beauty of her body?

Mileena could feel Naruto getting a hard on as she could feel it rubbing her butt from behind. Mileena let out a please moan Mileena lend down face to face with Naruto. Naruto felt Mileena licked the right side of his cheek "Tasty." She said which worried the assassin.

_**(Lemon begins)**_

Mileena side down to Naruto's pants as she unzipped his pants seeing his rather large member placing her warm left hand on his throbbing member "So big." she said, Naruto felt Mileena gave a big licked on his penis feeling her wet tongue against his penis Naruto's closed his eyes a small moan escape from his lips.

Mileena stand up Naruto looked upward to see Mileena was naked underneath her nightgown "Lick me." She told him, Naruto didn't have a choice either do what she say or meet your end. Mileena her Sais from Naruto's shoulders as she saw his wounds healed after she took them out.

Naruto open his mouth having his tongue, placing his hands on Mileena's hips as his tongue enter inside her pussy. Mileena moan a little feeling the assassin tongue licking around inside her Mileena. Mileena was dripping wet as Naruto could feel it dripping down into his mouth.

Naruto took his tongue out from Mileena's pussy as the assassin kissed Mileena's lower lips. Mileena grabbed Naruto's head forcing him to eat her pussy more. Mileena was pleases bit by bit she loved what Naruto was doing with his tongue licking, kissing and sucking her pussy.

Mileena came without warning Naruto swallowed Mileena's cum "I didn't tell you to do that…but it sure felt damn good." she moaned while looking down at the assassin "Now bed!" she ordered "But first stripped."

Naruto did as she ordered him to do Naruto stripped down to nothing but the only that remained was his ninja mask that hide his identity "Mask too." She said as Naruto shook his head "Mask stays I may be doing what you tell me but the mask stays why don't you take your vein off?"

Mileena glare at the assassin he was being a bit of a smart-ass at the moment but he was a good toy at the moment doing she was told him to do "If I take my vein off you wouldn't like being my toy." Acting cute and innocent but to Naruto she had her reason so he decide to leave it be "Fine you can keep your mask on now bed."

Once on the bed on his back, Mileena gotten on top of him handing her hands down his arms keeping him down Mileena licked Naruto's chest tasting him "Your have such a rare taste. Now let my other lips taste you." Lowering her lower body upon Naruto, Naruto felt his penis enter Mileena's wet warm pussy feeling its awesome grip around his cock. Mileena's hands let go of his arms now on hands his chest.

An incredible pleasure was building up inside Mileena, Naruto's size was also incredible "Pretty big for a human assassin." Mileena told Naruto while riding his large cock. Mileena hips bounce up and down the speed gotten faster and faster. The sound of Naruto's penis thrusting in Mileena's pussy was incredible sound.

Mileena moan started to become louder and louder her large breasts bounce up and down _'Man this woman is…incredible oh man she got tight grip oh crap if she keeps this up I'm gonna…' _without a warning Naruto unleash his load inside Mileena, the feeling of filling her up was great he took his penis out of her but there was just one problem.

Mileena sink her nails in his chest "Ouch hey what your deal?" he asked the beautiful Princess. Judging by the piss glare in her eyes "I didn't cum!" she yelled. Naruto sweatdrop one of the many things to piss off a woman especially in sex is a guy cumming before her or a guy not cumming at all.

"We can go another round." Naruto smiled behind his mask as Mileena's nails sink deeper in his chest "Your damn right! I'm not done playing with you my playmate." Mileena grabbed Naruto's shoulder and rolled over having him on top of her this time.

Putting his penis back inside Mileena's pussy pumping his hard thrust inside the beautiful princess, Mileena wrapped her legs around his butt to bring him closer to her "This time if you come before me I'll rip your dick off and feed your remains to the worms."

Once he understood his orders, Mileena jerk her head back while moaning feeling Naruto's cock pounding her royal pussy pounding her harder with each deep thrust he did. Her breasts were bouncing once again but this time Naruto was really close to her, her breasts were against his chest. Naruto was doing his best of getting his escape path done by doing this he was getting pleasure along the way.

Mileena was unlike any woman Naruto has ever been with in the bedroom. She tough more a dominate type but she allow Naruto to dominate her. Her nails sinking in his back the deeper they gotten deeper the more it told Naruto he was doing a great job.

"Deeper, push it deeper!" Mileena moaned.

Smashing his cock deeper inside Mileena's pussy "I'm close so…I'm close, faster fuck me faster mortal!" Naruto speed up his thrusting, he be lying if he wasn't enjoying this. He loved this he love pounding his cock inside Mileena.

Mileena felt her orgasm was drawing near Naruto was unlike any man she ever mated with. Naruto wasn't the first male Mileena been with her life but he was different. Mileena could feel it and just when she felt her orgasm Mileena let out very loud pleasure scream as she bite down on Naruto's right shoulder Naruto's eyes widen in pain "FUUUUCCCCKK!" he came at the moment Mileena bit him.

Taking his cock out of Mileena's pussy both were panting hard but Naruto was in pain "Sorry about this." she said to Naruto but Naruto held on to his wound "It's okay that really hurt oh man you really have a bite…ouch."

Mileena gently rub the back hand of her hand against Naruto's left cheek "You would make a great partner if not a pet for me. You were a great playmate." Naruto saw it in Mileena's orange eyes she was very pleases by Naruto which was a good thing "I wish I can stay and play more with you Mileena, but I have a job I have to do."

"If I were I wouldn't do that."

Naruto raise his right eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well I am the Emperor's Daughter, and I am also one of his Assassins. And you are an assassin is it my job to dispose of other assassins." Mileena tackle Naruto down once again on top of him "Such ashamed to kill you, you have proven yourself to be a fun playmate."

"So this is how my life ends…in the bedroom…what a way to go." He joked about his end, he lived a somewhat good life why not end it all here along as Tsunade was moved out of Konoha and he was far away from Danzo and the elders he didn't care.

Naruto moaned once again feeling his cock being ravage by Mileena's wonderful hot pussy, third time the charm they say. But this time Mileena was rougher with him this time, he felt it feeling her pussy bouncing up and down upon him faster and faster again and again "Ah Mileena oh shit your getting rougher…"

Mileena pin Naruto's arms down on the bed Mileena jerk her head back as her veil flew off, now showing her face to Naruto. Naruto didn't see her true face yet as he jerked his head back "I have dead and go to heaven ah shit Mileena I'm going to Mileena going!"

"Cum mortal give Mileena what she wants, cum mortal CUM!"

After the third time of cumming inside Mileena, Naruto look at Mileena he saw her true face. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and horror. Mileena was half-Tarkatan and half-Edenian, giving her a large mouth rimmed with long, pointy teeth.

"Whoa." Was all he had to say talk about beauty and beast being one and the same although her face was something he didn't see coming at all she still had a sexy body but right now he was her prisoner she had every right to do with him whatever she wants "What's the matter…darling?"

Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to say all he felt was he gotten another boner was because of Mileena's face did he found her to be truly beautiful or was it the fact he was going to die right now from shock of knowing he fucked a babe with a monster face. Once he snapped out of it Naruto try to escape he struggle "Now, now, now love there no need to struggle the night is still young…darling. Your big friend tells me you still want more. Don't worry I'm not done either."

'_Oh shit I'm going to get fucking raped.' _But he still didn't stop struggling as Mileena laughed she was going to enjoy this very much. And as for Naruto as they say you can't rape the willing Mileena is about to see if that was true?

Mileena's chamber was filled with moans of both hers and Naruto's.

Over four hours of pleasure Mileena had her fill of Naruto for tonight as the assassin laid on top of her bed his chest cover in claw marks, panting heavy "Guards!" she called them. The guards came rushing in Mileena's chamber they saw Naruto on the Princess's bed "Take him away."

The guards took him dragging him away Naruto saw Mileena blow a kiss to him "She's….an animal."

**Shao Kahn's Dungeon:**

Hanging from chains from his arms he was now mask less he was given his pants before being chained at least he still had his pride "She ratted me out…I saw that coming…still she was great in bed…she's raped me…but I liked it. They're going to kill me I'm sure of it."

The sound of the dungeon door open as a pairs of footsteps were heard, Naruto could tell from three people they were yes three people were coming. Naruto look upon his visitors and saw Shao Kahn was not with them only one of them was human looking while the other two did not looked human at all.

One a very large inhuman with four arms he was a giant. While the second who mouth was like Mileena's but far worst and looked much uglier "Here to finish me off?" he said to his visitor.

The human man chuckle "No, I'm afraid not assassin your does not end today. We are here for information that is all. Why did your leader send you on this foolish mission alone?"

Naruto chuckle "The hell I know, I don't ask I just do what I am told I am just a tool after all. I didn't know about this or your boss not until tonight. I guess I should have checked the Throne first and not the bedroom." Naruto laughed at himself "If I die it doesn't mean a thing to the current leader of my village. The reason he kept me around because I'm not…fully human."

"Explain." The man asked.

"In short story my soul and myself is just a prison for a demon one of the nine. In the past my village saw me as a monster, they hated me and I hated yeah, yeah, I had shitty childhood and shit you don't want to hear I know. But anyway the village elders to them I am just a tooling a living weapon so I wouldn't think if they send me to a mission all alone. I wouldn't think that I've been follow before so I would say the old goat's assassin follow me here. Is that good enough information huh old man?" Naruto had a cocky smirked behind his mask.

The man gently stroked his beard "I see, good enough information for the time being. The Emperor will decide what to do with you boy. Baraka make sure our guest won't escape and also don't kill him it is the Emperor's choice."

Baraka bow his head to the man as the man and the giant left the dungeon, within twenty of minutes that has wasted Baraka glare at Naruto "It's been twenty minutes what the hell is your problem? What you got a bone to pick with me?"

"**You were found in Mileena's chamber why you were there?" **Baraka asked the assassin as Naruto told him "I came inside by mistake I thought it was Shao Kahn's. What Mileena your sister or something?" Baraka growl at him "Okay…I take that as a No then I better shut up before I get stab…but she was lovely in that bedroom although."

Naruto chuckle but his chuckle soon become a chuckle of pain as Baraka stabbed Naruto in right thigh **"If not for the Emperor's order you would be dead...for now I hope he give me the call to end your life worm."**

"Yeah I guess I am lucky huh?"

"**If I can't kill you I'll…make your visit very painful!"**

**Shao Kahn's Throne room:**

"**So the assassin is from earthrealm? This is new the first of this to happen, they send their warriors and now they send their assassins." **Shao Kahn laughed at this foolish while Shang Tsung inform Shao Kahn about the other assassins that could be in Outworld **"Fools all of them if they wish to try to take this realm from me, so be it. I will be their DEATHS!"**

"Yes my lord but what of the assassin in the dungeon down below? End his life?" Tsung asked his Emperor as Shao Kahn thought about for a moment **"If this boy was able to sneak in without us knowing he can be useful…only if accept me as his master. If not end his life."**

**Shao Kahn's Dungeon:**

Baraka had left the dungeon he have gotten bored of stabbing Naruto and seeing Naruto's wounds would healed took out the fun of causing pain to him. Hearing someone entering the Dungeon it was Shang Tsung "Hello again what more information?"

"No our Lord has decided he will allow you to live only if you accepted him as your new master. If not your ends here and your soul belongs to me." Shang Tsung's right arm glowed bright green "I take it if I join you I lose my freedom as well I take it?"

"You lose your freedom but you will live becoming another assassin to our Lord's strength." Tsung waited for Naruto's choice to decide to live or die "I am a Ninja I am just a tool. Fine then I'll join you I'll become your Boss's assassin."

Tsung's arm stops glowing as he smiled "You're a smart boy." Tsung snap his finger as the chain release Naruto Outworld is his home now he have sacrifice his freedom to live, but that's not the first time Naruto sacrifice something to in order to survive those without strength will be crush and Naruto wasn't that type.

**Shao Kahn's Throne room:**

Seeing Shang Tsung had returned with the assassin Kahn knew right away he gained another ninja to his army another assassin to do his will. Naruto bow his head down to Shao Kahn "What is thy bidding my master?"

"**Your loyal to me I wish to see if it is true or false mortal. Dispose of these assassins from your relam proven to me you broken your ties or be crush underneath my wrath!" **Naruto understood his new orders from his new master "Yes my master it shall be done. This is my task for me alone?" Naruto slowly backed away but stopped when Kahn said **"No Ermac and Mileena companied you."**

"Yes my master." His mission was to end the lives of Danzo's assassins that mission didn't even bothered Naruto one bit at all he didn't liked Danzo or his ninjas disposing them would be a pleasure. With that said and done Naruto left the throne room as Naruto left the throne room in the hallway outside the throne room stood Mileena, Jade, Kitana, Ermac and Reptile they were Shao Kahn's five deadly assassins.

"**Sooooo this isss the new faccce."** Reptile said

"**We will see if he is worthy." **Ermac said while staring at the new assassin.

"He's a lot cuter without the mask." Mileena giggle while her twin sister stared at Naruto follow by a "Hnmp." Which pissed Mileena off giving her reason to hate her twin sister even more so **"We embark our mission tomorrow at dawn." **Ermac said to both Mileena and Naruto.

"Very well then tomorrow it is." Naruto said to his new two team mates.

His new life begins as an assassin of Shao Kahn his first mission to get rid of Danzo's assassin "They will be dead before the day is done."

Naruto, Ermac and Reptile left the hallway as Ermac went to show Naruto the room he will be living for now while Reptile went to deal with other matters. Mileena, Kitana and Jade were walking together down stairs returning to their rooms as Jade brought up a question for Mileena "So Mileena how was he?"

"Jade!" Kitana yelled she couldn't believe her best friend would ask such a question.

"What I'm curious he's the first guy Mileena didn't killed or torn apart he must be that good to please Ms. Maneater."

Mileena answer the two deadly but yet beautiful assassins "I gotta say he was quite...tasty...more of a pet then food. He even saw my face I was surprise he didn't scream his lungs out or ripped his eyes out. We went at for hours he lasted much longer then any man Kitana ever been with." Kitana looked the other way she didnt give in to Mileena's mocking words "I couldn't kill him that would be a great waste of fun beside father given him a chance to join us."

"I wonder if he only join us so he could get closer to you Mileena?" Jade said while Kitana didn't really care at the moment while Mileena giggle she enjoyed the assassin very much and looked forward for another play-time encounter with him.

Love is Tasty

Tasty Love

**End**

**I know the name of the story it a bit corny but meh whatever**

**Well I hoped you all enjoy this nice One-shot I had in mind of doing I always wanted to do a Naruto X Mileena be it oneshot or story, But I wanted to know everyone's reaction and thought of this oneshot if you like it or not or you wanna see more of this oneshot turn in a story or you wanna another oneshot Naruto with another Mortal Kombat female character be it Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, Frost or any others.**

**Well that's all I have to say everyone later!**


End file.
